One Universe
by Bookworm2104
Summary: 'You...you kissed my wife, you kissed her whilst she was crying, when I was gone.' Finn , Emma and Will one-shot. Fluff.


**Hi guys, it's Hannah, I've been a bit outraged at the Finn/Emma scenes so I decided to blow off some steam through a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it, this one is for iluvwillschuester :) Hope you enjoy it, love you all xx Keep holding on guys, we'll get our wedding **

**~Hannah**

Emma's POV

I can't believe he kissed me, I can't believe Finn would do that. Does he really feel that way about me? I don't like him, I don't love him! I'm marrying Will in less than a week and I've cheated, I cheated on Will, I know what it felt like when he done it to me with Shelby but we weren't an 'item' then, we're engaged to be married in less than a week, how could I do this to him? Why didn't I see the signs, I'm a guidance counsellor for Pete's sake , I should've seen the signs, the way he was looking at me during the performances, the way he hugged me or said that I'm the only one who can cheer him up. I'm so stupid, how didn't I see it.

Will. Oh my God. I have to tell Will, this will break him, it'll break his heart into a million pieces, we've waited too long for all of it to be shattered by one stupid kiss with a stupid boy. I didn't kiss him back, I would never do that to Will, I hope he realises that, that I would never ever cheat on him, I would never do anything to cause any hurt or pain to him, he's my world, my life and I love him too much to tell him. Maybe I should tell him after the wedding, should I tell him? What if he finds out from Finn, and I never told him? He'll hate me, we've always been a couple that tell each other everything, I can't lie to him. How will I face him at the wedding, how will I stand up and say 'I do' to him when I let his best man kiss me while he was out there trying to change peoples lives for the better. A week ago, my life was perfect, I was getting married to the man of my dreams and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him. Now, now I don't know how I'm going to make it through that wedding, I don't know how I will tell him.

Maybe I am a failure. Maybe I should just give up on marriage, it'll never work, I'm crazy, I'm a nervous wreck, I shouldn't be like this before my wedding, I should be excited. Maybe I'm meant to just be alone, alone with my crazy, like a crazy old cat woman. Maybe that's what God wants me to be, so I don't ruin another man's life. Maybe that's the reason for this happening. But if it was, why did God put me through all that pain with Will for us not to end up with each other. Life is messy, but I know he'll stick with me, and that's why I need to stick with him. I'm not giving up on us, I love him, I love him more than I love life itself and that's all that matters. We've been through too much together to let this stupid thing to separate us a week before our wedding. I said to myself the day I gave myself to him that I'll be there for him through the ups and the downs, through the good times and the bad and that is what I intend to do. We've made it through fake babies, marriages, relationships and cheating, if we let this stop us, well then all of the pain we felt before, what was it for, if there was no outcome for us? No outcome for our love? No, there will be an outcome. I will never give up on him.

I can't believe Finn would do that.

A WEEK AFTER, IN THE RECEPTION.

'Will, I need to tell you something.' This is it, this is the end Emma. Remember his face, how happy he looks, how amazing he looks in his tux , how he is glowing with pride, and happiness and...love.

'Hey sweetie, yeah of course...one second kids, my wife, God I love how that sounds, wants to talk to me..' Even in his voice, there is love, he is emitting love, love for me, and here I am about to break his heart. His heart that solely beats for me and only me.

'Hey Mrs Schuester, you wanted to talk to me?' He grins at me, how am I gonna do this...

'Will, I don't know how to tell you this...erm..' He looks at me, and immediately his face changes, he realises something is wrong, I've got tell him now.

'Last week, when you were in DC, erm...well...Finn was helping me with the wedding planning...and I got really upset and frustrated and started counting how many times I cleaned my hands and my OCD was kicking in. Will, my OCD hasn't been present since you proposed, and now as soon as you left it came back.

Anyway, back to erm...what I was telling you...you know, and he told me that we're a great team, and then...he...he ermm...he kissed me.' My voice cracked at the last sentence, and before I know it, I'm sobbing.

'Will, I swear I didn't kiss him back, I didn't realise what he was doing until he stopped and then he just...he just walked out of my office. Will...' he still wouldn't look at me 'Will...say something.'

'What am I supposed to say Emma?' His voice is emotionless and I can tell by the way he has his hands together that he was in pain talking to me like this. I cradled his face in my hands and lifted it up so I could look in his eyes. God, those eyes, that once had a sparkle in them, were red, red with unshed tears.

'Will, I would never do anything to hurt you, I haven't spoken to Finn since he done that except when he came in my office trying to justify his actions, I told him to get over it and leave, Will I love you. I love you and only you. Why do you think I only let you touch me, I don't even let my own parents hug me, no matter how mean they are, I still love them but not as much as I love you. I'm not Emma without you, I'm nothing. Without I feel like I'm just floating around this place, this world, with no meaning, no reason to be here, no reason to hope, and then you come and YOU give me a meaning, you help me realise how much I love my life cause I'm fortunate to have you in it. I don't want to live without you Will. I don't know what I'd do, I'd rather die, I'd rather take my own life away instead of living without you Will.' He had tears now freely pouring out of his eyes, looking back at me with that sparkle in his eyes again, that love.

'Emma, not once did I think about leaving you. I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that to me, I know you too well to know that that is not you. Emma, yes I am annoyed, but I'm not annoyed at you, I loved you before...' I look at him, dreading the next words, where he will say 'but not anymore. 'but I love you even more now. You told me, you didn't keep it from me, and I'm glad, I'm glad that you feel like you can tell me cause you can my dear, you can tell me whatever you want, I'm your husband! I'm always here for you and I'm always gonna be here for you. Okay?' I nodded 'okay..'

Just as he says that, Finn bursts through the door shouting my name, as he realises that we've both been crying, it clicks, it clicks that I told him and before I know it. Will is face to face with him, Finn looking more like a scared little boy who lost his mom in the park instead of the grown young man I saw earlier. Will tears his gaze away from his shoes and looks Finn in the eye. Oh no, this is the look Will gets when he's angry. Really angry.

'Why hello Finn, my best man, what a pleasure to see you here, calling MY WIFE'S name. Anything you care to tell me, anything at all?' Will says in that emotionless, demeaning voice again.

Finn goes to apologize ' Will...Mr Schue...Schuester, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just saw her so upset and it reminded me of when Rachel got upset and to calm her I used to kiss Rachel, I guess I thought Miss Pils...Mrs Schuester was Rachel for a second I guess...'

'Thats all you have to say for yourself? YOU KISSED MY WIFE! YOU KISSED HER, WHILE I WAS AWAY, WHILE SHE WAS CRYING, AND YOU SAY IT REMINDED YOU OF RACHEL. GET OUT. Get out Finn...' Will resorts to that broken voice which tears my heart in two.

He turns back to me and sees my tear streaked face, he treks back to me and cradles my face in his hands. He kisses away my tears, catching each tear as it falls, keeping me safe and happy like he promised he would. He kisses my nose, my forehead, my cheeks and finally my lips. He kisses them like he's making up for the last 3 months that he missed, like if he doesn't kiss me now, I'm going to disappear. Even though I'm losing breath, it's worth it, I've missed his touch.

'Emma, I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I don't want him near you again. I love you too much and I just don't like that thought of anyone else kissing those lips' he touches my lips 'or holding you when you cry or gets to look at you in that way, only I get to do those things, you're mine and I'm yours. I promise I'm never leaving again, I'm never letting you go again.'

I look at this man, this man that has been there for me since that first meeting at McKinley when I was cleaning my name tag and he was wearing that old man vest. I realise that life...well my life...it's not life without him. I love him, I love him more than my heart can bear, more than my mind can comprehend and more than my words can verbalize. He's my life, he's my world.

'Will, I'm so glad, out of one universe; 9 planets; 204 countries; 804 islands; 7 seas; 6 Billion People ... and I was lucky to meet you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too Emma, but don't think Finn is off the hook, I'll exchange some...words or not words with him but you don't need to see that, even if me beating up someone is hot...' He winked at me, letting me know that he was joking, if only he knew what was going through my mind.

'Okay you big head, I think some of the guests are wondering where we are, lets go.' We started walking out and as soon as we got to the door, I felt Will tug at my waist, spinning me around to face him. He pulled my face towards his, crashing our lips together, them dancing together for what seemed like forever, I sure was content to stay like that forever. He backed away, stil holding my waist, turned to me with a cheeky grin and said 'you're so sexy Mrs Schuester...'

God, do I love this man.

**So that is the end, I hope you enjoyed, please review, tell me what you think, if it was good or bad? Love to hear back from you, please do review, it really means a lot. My multi-chapter will updated soon, I promise! I've got the chapter written and ready, I just have to type it up on the computer! I hope all of you enjoyed this, do read some of my others and leave reviews! KEEP HOLDING ON MY FRIENDS! They will get married! Lets just keep faith! xx**


End file.
